thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boondocks Meet The Kahns
The Kahns travel to Woodcrest for a family vacation. Plot In need of an evil vacation, Shao Kahn builds a house in an Earthrealm city called Woodcrest. Just about everyone's excited to go, except for Xavier. Chica says she probably can't go because she hasn't registered herself for an off day at Prostitution, Inc. Because Xavier wants to be with his mother, Ro Ro says he can stay at the palace with Chica and Ro Bo but will have to take care of Fluffy, Andy and Hope, all by himself with no help! Xavier instantly changes his mind to go with the rest of the family. Bitch Puddin' & Sindel lay down some ground rules for Chica: # No parties # No "customers" # No prosti-hoes or prostitutes # NO...MASTURBATING! Chica agrees to the rules and the family get in the "Kahn Kar". They decide to travel to the Wasteland Earthrealm Portal to give the family the "Road Trip" feeling. The family play road trip games like "Why Spy?", "Puddin' Crush" and "Scream-a-'Round". When they get to their new vacation home in Woodcrest, Ro Ro decides to take his grandkids to meet the neighbors. Ro Ro, Charles, Xavier, and Anaya go to the Freeman residence where an African-American boy around Ro Ro's age with a huge afro. Ro Ro sighs and the gang introduce themselves. The eldest member in the home invites them in and all get to know each other. Anaya and the girl from next door, Jazmine get to know each other and play in each others' hair while Chubbs, Xavi and Ro Ro talk to the two boys. A small conflict between the boy with braids (Riley) and Ro Ro starts quickly with this conversation: * "Yo! nigga with the blue ponytail, you look real gay!" - Riley * "First of all negro, I'm not black, so drop the 'nigga'. Second of all, I am gay, with a husband, three kids and these two boys and that girl are my grandkids! So step off sir." - Ro Ro * "Nigga! You got a husband and kids! How? You gave birth out yo butt-hole? You just real gay. And that hairstyle really doesn't suit you." - Riley * "Says the black Lady Gaga with the braids. I got more style than you in my eyelashes than you. And stop hating on gays. If it weren't for us, you'd be naked 'cause we made fashion!" Riley gets frustrated and go to play basketball with Charles and Xavier. Huey and Ro Ro converse about Huey's many skills and he gets confused when he sees Ro Ro's hair braiding itself. Huey asks Ro Ro what's up with is hair floating and Ro Ro tries to cover it up (Shao Kahn said they can't use their powers or it'll ruin their cover). Huey tries to bring the ponytail down but it electrocutes him and he gets suspicious. Huey gives Ro Ro a whole damn lecture about how the supernatural may exist and when he finishes Ro Ro says, "Look kid. I'm a genius too, with a 4.0 grade point average, but I don't force it upon other people and bore them to death! So can you get to the point?" Huey questions Ro Ro about having powers and Ro Ro gives false answers. Anaya and Jazmine aren't getting along because Jazmine broke her glasses. Anaya insults her by saying, "You dumb blonde whore! You broke my fucking glasses, you stupid bitch! I hope you burn in hell," and the minute Anaya says "hell", Jazmine burns to death. Granddad sees Jazmine burn and this makes Huey more suspicious about Ro Ro's family. Ro Ro and his grandkids rush to their vacation home to ignore the day. The next day, Huey and Riley spy on the family with x-ray vision goggles. Huey sees Ro Ro "medi-float" (floating & meditating), Sindel light the stove with a fireball, Loveolas fly, and Jake test his powers. Riley just watches Kitana take a shower. Ro Ro, Jaylin and Jabari come out the house with the Fluffington Puppies to go for a walk around town, so Huey and Riley hide. At the park, another dog sniffs Chubby's but and she farts fire which burns the dog. Froyo and Fryce play and use their "Puppy Powers" (awww ��) against each other (playfully). Huey and Riley record every little bit of it and go to the police department to report. The police look at the evidence but since Huey is a terrorist, they don't believe them about the Kahns. Ro Ro goes to the local prairie to enjoy the peace. Huey shows up and tells Ro Ro he knows his family's secret. Ro Ro's expression doesn't change and he listens to Huey...just...listens. Huey challenges Ro Ro to a battle without powers and says he studied Martial Arts. Ro Ro tells Huey he studied Martial Arts too and has a cyan belt, "I achieved so high in Martial Arts they had to make a whole 'nother color for me!" Huey charges towards Ro Ro who has his back turned, and when Huey is about to strike Ro Ro, he backflips over Huey's head. After matched an equally matched battle, Ro Ro has completely whooped Huey's black ass like a Martial Arts-mastered slave master. With Huey badly hurt and knowing about the family's secret, Ro Ro walks away singing The Kahns' season 1 theme sone ("Nice to meet you, we're the Kahns, we can show you incredible things..."). Ro Ro alerts the family and Sindel says that a little boy shouldn't stop them from enjoying themselves. Shao Kahn comes in the room and says, "Kids, we need to go home immediately! I ripped this fat man (Ed Wuncler Sr.) apart who said that he wants to buy our house just because he owns the rest of the block's houses." The Kahns go home and Huey dies from his injuries. The morgue finds the letter "R" imbedded on his chest. The episode ends with Ro Ro's evil laugh.